


of these things I am certain

by Eireanne_catches_rye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Modern AU, Need that double heaping of dumbass in my life, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eireanne_catches_rye/pseuds/Eireanne_catches_rye
Summary: Ed is Beautiful.Roy, of course, knows this.(Roy contemplates his relationship with Ed)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	of these things I am certain

**Author's Note:**

> I deal with stress by writing schmoopy romance apparently. I'm seriously just trying to get my creative juices flowing again and these two just do something to my heart. I'm just tossing this stuff out there into the ether while I have the willpower. Done is better than perfect and I need to stop obsessing over things cause I usually just end up never posting them and forgetting about them when I do.
> 
> So please enjoy and thanks for the click!

Ed is beautiful.

Roy, of course, knows this. Of course he knows that his partner is beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Edward is golden and brilliant, hot-headed and brash but also contemplative and passionate. 

Roy knows this. But it’s only now, under the stillness of the dark, with the light of the streets outside leaking through the window and bathing them in the soft glow of urban life… that he finds the time to appreciate the man

Ed is still and honestly Roy would be lying if he said it hadn’t scared him the first time he’d woken in the night and rolled to find his lover laying so still beside him. His heart had plummeted in his chest, out through the floor and three stories below into the basement of the townhouse they’d called home for the past nine months together.

Roy had never seen Ed so utterly motionless before. And for a moment the terror that had gripped him had his hands hovering over his lover ready to shake him before he realized that Ed’s chest was still rising and falling; albeit slowly and deeply. He remembered Hughes briefly telling him of Gracia having similar urges the first time Elisha slept soundly through the night after a particularly frightening bout of colic.

‘You’re my lover not my mother, Bastard.’ He mentally hears Ed fuming ‘Christ do you want me to have weird mommy issues on top of—‘ No. He stops his fictitious fight there. Ed’s daddy issues were a sore subject they rarely discussed and Roy never took lightly.

Purposefully singular, Roy has only seen one picture of the man. The only photo of the whole family together, and it’s on the wall at Al’s place. It’s sun-bleached and indistinct, but the man in the photo has a strange sense of austerity that his sons thankfully hadn’t inherited. 

Well. Ed certainly had an acrimonious way with words when it came to his father… even if his choice of vocabulary tended to lean into the puerile side of things.

Ed doesn’t want anything to do with his father, much less have a constant reminder of the man around. 

Looking in a mirror might be hard enough, with the shared sharpness of his father’s face. Al, for all the masculine charms puberty had blessed him with would never lose the same softness in his face he shared with his mother. There’s a few photos of two young golden haired boys wrapped in the arms of a woman who smiles like sunshine, radiant with warmth and love for her sons. Both men had been blessed with that smile.

Well… anyways, it wasn’t like Roy should be one to speculate about life with present parents.

Life for them has been… well, domestic bliss is new to both of them. 

Everything is new to them.

New city, new living arrangement—Ed hasn’t lived this far apart from his brother ever. And he’s also never stayed in one place so long either. The brothers had been more or less transient after their mom died staying with the Rockbells, after they made it clear they Would. Not. Be. Separated.

College had meant going to the same university, but also the nearly semester-by-semester shuffle from apartment to room-share to seriously sketchy sublet basement Roy was positive had once been a meth lab, he himself might have helped bust.

And now they have a mortgage to pay.

That itself wasn’t an adjustment for Roy. He was a lawyer after all, was used to stability and order in his personal life. Enjoyed simple pleasures in his daily routine: morning cup of coffee, some simple yoga (Shut up, he was pushing 35 and needed to take his spinal health seriously. Quit laughing Ed.), a quick jog if he was feeling masochistic, a quick pop into the local bakery if he was feeling indulgent…

But Edward…

Edward abhorred routine in a deep passionate way that was only matched by the love he held for scientific breakthrough and the three people whose phone numbers he had memorized in case he managed to lose his phone in yet another lab accident.

So in between conference calls (which he hated), train rides back and forth from the research institute… Edward usually tried to keep his day as eventful and sporadic as he possibly could. Which meant Roy got dragged into a lot of situations he wouldn’t have willingly went into normally. New eateries, concerts, swing dancing, MMA season showdown—even a very memorable weekend out of town to go skiing, which neither of them had ever even attempted before and were both equally terrible at so became apparent but apart from a broken ski pole and a missing mitten no bones had been broken and only minor ego bruising.

But still… in his lowest, darkest moments Roy wondered if Ed would grow tired of playing house and leave… He was ten years his partner’s senior… Wandered deeper into that pit and wondered further if Ed wasn’t just against settling down but also settling for him.

That thought had been put on hold by the sound of crashes coming from the kitchen and Edward swearing.

He’d almost stepped on bits of loose bolts and bits splayed out across the kitchen tile, Edward sitting cross legged with the microwave in his lap, or at least most of what remained of the microwave.

Edward glances up at him, hands not stilling as he unscrews another part. “Hey, so I was just thinking, do we have to have a fancy proposal or do you just want to get married this spring?”

“…Is that a marriage proposal?” Roy blinks, taken aback.

“Well, yeah you sure are takin’ your sweet time asking me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Even the boring bits?” Roy asks softly.

“What boring bits?” Edward asks, looking genuinely confused, putting the microwave off to the side.

“Roy Mustang,” Edward manages completely straight faced, crouched on one knee holding up the turntable ring from the inside of the microwave. “Will you marry me?” 

And how is Roy supposed to say no to that?

In the end, Roy definitely doesn’t cry at all. And if Ed says otherwise he’s exaggerating for his own benefit.

He also doesn’t bother asking why his now fiancé decided to take apart their kitchen appliance. They’d ended up having to just straight up replace it in the end, neither party entirely sure how Ed had so thoroughly decimated the internal workings of the microwave but to be fair Ed had been right it had in fact been a shitty microwave.

They get a new microwave, and Roy gets Ed an actual engagement ring that he gives him properly on New Year’s Eve, just outside the bubble of the little party they’re having with the old crew. 

“I asked him first!” Edward bemoans, as everyone cheers, “he said yes! We’re already engaged—Al, stop, don’t--!” But it’s too late Champaign is already being popped and poured and passed around, while Ed glares at Roy in the most loving way possible. 

The news is circulating on social media within the hour much to Ed’s chagrin. “You already said yes to me! This is cheating!”

Because this is the man who loathed routine and domesticity and convention… but loved Roy more. And somehow Roy is lucky enough to be lying next to this bizarre creature.

It’s not even some semi-typical post coital bliss that has him feeling this way tonight, they haven’t had sex the past few nights actually. They had a few rounds of pre-dawn joy last week but it’s Thursday now and the last time they had, was slow and easy on Sunday afternoon. The leisurely kind that flowed between them and came around so rarely these days. Where neither was in a rush to finish, or even finish at all. Just to feel and hold and—

Ed had one bleary eye cracked open, the other still glued together with sleep. “Wassa matter?” He croaks, lips too tired to frown a slight pinch in between his furrowed brows.

God, Roy is a lucky man.

“You’re beautiful.”

Ed’s expression doesn’t break. “So gay.” He softens and smiles, closing his eye again and rolling away from Roy.

But Ed’s hand reaches back and drags Roy’s arm over his chest, the tiny band of gold glinting in the dark. “‘S too fuckin cold. Keep me warm or pay the fucking heat bill next time.”

Roy doesn’t point out that he pays for the utilities, and Ed covers internet and they designed it that way because Edward is admittedly kind of a gremlin who would live in the dark and cold and not notice if the power went out overhead while he was working on his dissertation. (Which according to his brother had in fact happened. Twice.)

Just presses in deeper against Ed’s back, molding against him. 

“I love you."

“Fuckin’ better, we’re getting married next week.” He grumbles, but he’s smiling, and pushes back against Roy, tangling their fingers together and squeezing tight. “I love you too.”

And then he’s asleep again and Roy is still the luckiest man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I live for the comments, feedback is always appreciated and kudos make me feel very bubbly.


End file.
